Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Corruption
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: After taking a dip in a new hot tub that was built in the Cartoon Wasteland, some of Sugar Rush begins to act strangely the next morning. Vanellope must now lead those that haven't been affected and some other allies to try and find a way to bring those affected back to their normal selves. Sequel to Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Minty, Sticky, And The Glob.
1. Splash Down

**Chapter 1: Splash Down**

 _"Location: The Wasteland, The World Of Disney, September 29th 2110"_

One afternoon in the Wasteland, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were rushing to get to OsTown. Vanellope ran next to Tovald, who was leading the group.

"So, your saying that Chip was kidnapped and brought here?" Vanellope asked.

"That's right." Torvald replied.

"But are you sure he's even here?" Cinndon asked.

Torvald took a sheet of paper out of her skirt pocket.

"Well, I did find this note that reads 'Come to OsTown in the Wasteland for some fun'. It had no name." Torvald replied.

"Whoever wrote that must have Chip. But who?" Jubileena asked.

"We'll find out when we get there." Taffyta replied.

As they passed by Mickeyjunk Mountain and approached the Gag Factory, they suddenly heard the sound of laughter. They followed it and entered OsTown to find a large bubbling pool that had been built recently, though work was still being done to it in order to work out unknown problems. They looked up to see Chip Chocolatte on top of a high dive, with another boy behind him. The boy had orange and brown striped hair, olive skin, and brown eyes, and he wore a white shirt, a red sleeveless jacket, red pants, a red cap, and orange shoes, along with thick red wristbands that hid a weapon storage device that was a watch called BYTE. He also had on an odd pair of sunglasses. The right lens was black with a white middle and a red border, while the left lens was orange tinted. The boy closed in on Chip with a sinister smile.

"Prepare to face your watery doom!" the boy said.

He then immediately shoved Chip off the diving board, and the brown haired boy began to plummet towards the water.

"Chip!" Minty cried.

She jumped into the water, which only went up to her chest, and rushed over to where Chip was heading. Minty dove onto her stomach with her arms held above her body and slid through the water, coming to a stop as Chip landed in her arms. Chip stumbled out of her grip and got out of the water. The rest of the group jumped into the water and ran up to Minty to check on her.

"Minty, that was amazing!" Swizzle said, looking impressed.

"You really went for it!" Citrusella added.

Candlehead hugged Minty.

"I was so worried, but I knew you would come out on top." Candlehead said.

"You saved Chip, Minty. I'm very proud." Vanellope said with a smile. She then frowned and said "Now let's teach that other boy a lesson.".

Suddenly, they heard more laughter, and turned to see Chip playing in the water, splashing the other boy, who was playfully splashing back. Crumbelina walked over to them.

"What are you boys doing?" Crumbelina asked.

"What does it look like we're doing? Chip and I are going for a swim." the boy replied, a bit annoyed.

"But didn't you kidnap Chip?" Candi asked, looking confused to see that there was no real danger.

"Yeah. You were going to try and destroy him." Candlehead added, looking just as surprised as the tan skinned girl.

"Oh nonsense. I just invited him for a swim in the new Wasteland Hot Tub." the boy explained.

"A hot tub?" Nougetsia asked.

She looked down to see that she was still standing in the hot bubbling water.

"Of course. It's the place where all Toons come to relax and rejuvenate, and since I, Armand Dangerous, am trying to be a better person, I figured why not invite my new friend I just met for a relaxing soak." the boy replied.

Candlehead looked around the hot tub.

"Well, now that you mention it, this water does feel nice." Candlehead said. She then sat down in the water and said "Ahh... real nice.".

Sticky turned back to Armand.

"But your not up to anything else, are you?" Sticky asked suspiciously.

"Of course not. We all need a break every now and then." Armand replied. He then stepped out of the water, grabbed a towel, and said "Well, I'd love to stay, but my time in the hot water is up. Feel free to stay and enjoy yourselves.".

He then left, with Chip leaving afterwards to go back to Sugar Rush. Once the group was alone, Toxika spoke up.

"Well, since Chip is safe, and that kid wasn't doing anything evil, AND we're in this warm relaxing hot spring, why don't we enjoy ourselves?" Toxika asked.

"I don't know. We should be heading back." Vanellope replied, sounding unsure.

Candlehead floated atop the water on her back.

"Oh, come on, guys. This feels so wonderful." Candlehead said.

Gloyd sat against the wall of the tub.

"I think your right, Candlehead." Gloyd said.

With a relaxing sigh, the Pumpkin themed boy put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes as he soaked in the tub. Candace was already sinking down to her neck in the water.

"I'm way ahead of you, guys." Candace said.

"But what if it has venomous substances or..." Adorabeezle started to ask.

She was suddenly pushed into the water by Taffyta.

"Stop being such a spoil sport and just enjoy yourself for once." Taffyta ordered playfully.

Adorabeezle sat in the hot tub, completely soaked and unamused.

"I'm really mad at you, Muttonfudge... or, I would be if this water didn't feel so relaxing." Adorabeezle said.

She quickly gave in and leaned again the edge of the tub, relaxing. As Candi soaked in the hot tub with her mother, husband, and friends, she turned to Crumbelina.

"Hey, Mom? How come Toontown doesn't have something like this, since Wasteland is basically like an alternate version of it and Disneyland?" Candi asked.

"Well, from what I heard from Mickey, it used to. But they got rid of it for some reason." Crumbelina replied.

Rancis sat up from the water.

"Anyway, it's nice to finally get a break now. We should do this again sometime." Rancis said.

"Agreed." the rest of the group said in unison.

They continued soaking in the hot tub for another hour before they decided it was time to leave.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, September 29th 2110"_

Later on, night fell and everyone in the arcade turned in for the night. In Adorabeezle and Nougetsia's house in the Ice Cream Mountains, Adorabeezle was lying in her bed, having some interesting thoughts suddenly running through her mind while she slept.

"My intellect... surpasses everyone." Adorabeezle mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, September 29th 2110"_

In the castle in Richmond, while Candi and Gloyd both slept, Candi turned in her bed while she yawned with a smile.

"I want... everything." Candi mumbled.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, September 29th 2110"_

In Jubileena and Swizzle's house in Cherry Grove, Swizzle grinned in his sleep.

"The strongest being in the world." Swizzle muttered.

* * *

In Candlehead and Kandle's house, Candlehead licked her lips while she snoozed.

"Cupcakes are so... delicious." Candlehead mumbled.


	2. Pride And Greed

**Chapter 2: Pride And Greed**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, September 30th 2110"_

The next morning, Vanellope and Rancis were telling Sour Bill about what they had experienced yesterday.

"And then, we decided to soak in the hot tub. It felt so great." Vanellope said.

Sour Bill didn't look impressed by it.

"So you sat in a hot springs, big deal." Sour Bill said.

"No, Sour Bill, it was a lot more then that. You've got to come check it out." Vanellope said.

"I'll pass. And besides, who would even go with you anyway?" Sour Bill asked.

Rancis grabbed Vanellope's arm and took out his portal key, before opening a portal to Richmond.

"That's easy. We can ask Candi. I'm sure she won't mind if she's not too busy." Rancis replied.

"Anyway, your in charge while we're gone, Sour Bill." Vanellope said.

She and Rancis then walked through the portal.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, September 30th 2110"_

Once in Richmond, Vanellope and Rancis approached the castle.

"It's a shame Sour Bill didn't want to go." Rancis said.

"Well, it was his choice he didn't want to go. No use in persuading him to change his mind now." Vanellope said.

As soon as she opened the front door, an avalanche of miscellaneous items fell out, burying the couple. The two emerged from the pile and looked around to see that it was mostly toys, video games, and the occasional race car, rocket, skateboard, and many other items that Candi probably didn't need.

"What is all this stuff?" Rancis asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out." Vanellope replied.

She shot a blast of pixels to blow open a pathway for them to get through the castle. As they walked through the living room, they saw no sign of Candi, Gloyd, Crumbelina, Timothy, or any castle servants. They walked up the stairs and saw the avalanche coming out of Candi and Gloyd's bedroom. Vanellope motioned to Rancis to stay quiet, thinking someone was attacking Candi and Gloyd, and then gave the door a swift kick and rushed into the bedroom.

"Alright! Let Candi and Gloyd go!" Vanellope ordered.

She and Rancis then became confused when they saw Candi sitting on a large throne, eating a giant bowl of ice cream, with the Rhythm Gem on a table next to her.

"Candi?" Rancis asked, surprised to see her calm among the chaos in her own castle.

Candi opened her eyes, which were now dark red instead of green, and smiled at them.

"Oh, hey, Vanellope. Hey, Rancis. What are you doing here?" Candi asked. She then glared suspiciously and asked "Are you guys touching my stuff?".

"Candi, what's going on here? What is all this?" Vanellope asked, confused by her behavior.

"This is my stuff. It's all mine because I can get anything I want." Candi replied, looking proud of what she had done. She then picked up the Rhythm Gem, which was starting to look worn out because it's energy was being used so many times to grant Candi the ability to generate objects, and said "In fact... now I want a Popsicle.".

The Rhythm Gem glowed pink, and an orange Popsicle appeared in Candi's other hand. She smirked in satisfaction.

"Sweet." Candi said.

"Can we have one?" Rancis asked.

"GET YOUR OWN GEMS!" Candi suddenly yelled, licking the Popsicle.

Vanellope and Rancis were surprised by her outburst.

"Can't you just get me my own Popsicle?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope raised an eyebrow.

"Candi, are you feeling alright?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah." Candi replied, licking the Popsicle. She then suddenly threw the Popsicle away and said "Except, I wanted a cherry flavored Popsicle!". She then asked in an uncaring tone "Now, any more questions?".

"Yeah, I have a question. Did it ever cross your mind what Gloyd or your parents might think when they see this?" Rancis asked angrily.

"I've already gotten that taken care of." Candi replied.

She pointed to a shelf that had a small snow globe containing Gloyd, Crumbelina, and Timothy inside.

"Your really nuts." Rancis said.

"Candi, what are you thinking? This isn't like you!" Vanellope asked, appalled by the situation.

Candi stood up and pointed at herself in anger.

"Well, this is all MINE! It just took me until this morning to realize that Rhythm should be granting every want that pops into my head, not when it's convenient." Candi replied. She then looked at her watch and said "And thanks to you, it hasn't made something in at least a minute.".

"Well, you know what you've become? Selfish!" Rancis snapped.

Candi just slouched in her throne and boredly lifted the Rhythm Gem. It glowed pink, and fireworks appeared and shot out from the ground, causing Vanellope and Rancis to duck down to avoid them until they could run out of the room to safety.

* * *

Vanellope and Rancis managed to make it out of the castle, avoiding anymore dangerous things she would attack them with.

"Well, that was weird. I knew Candi was kinda selfish, but that was just too much." Rancis said.

"It was. Even for Candi, it was unusual. We've got to do something." Vanellope said.

"But what?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope suddenly brightened up with an idea.

"Adorabeezle! She can come over and straighten Candi out. Sure, it might lead to another dumb little argument, but it might be the best chance we got." vanellope replied.

"Anything to get back at Candi." Rancis said.

Vanellope took out her portal key and pushed a few buttons to get the right frequency.

"Adorabeezle? Adorabeezle, are you there?" Vanellope asked.

But on the other end, she heard nothing but static.

"That's weird. She's not answering." Vanellope said.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Rancis asked.

In response, Vanellope pushed another button on her portal key and opened a portal back to Sugar Rush.

"We're going to have to go back to Sugar Rush and tell Adorabeezle ourselves." Vanellope replied.

She and Rancis stepped through the portal.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, September 30th 2110"_

Another portal opened in Sugar Rush, and the two ended up in front of Adorabeezle and Nougetsia's house. Vanellope quickly ran over to the front door and started banging on it.

"Adorabeezle! Are you in there? We need your help!" Vanellope asked.

"Don't go in there!" a voice replied.

they turned around and see Nougetsia and Captain Kaiser running towards them, the former having given the warning.

"Why not? Isn't Adorabeezle in there? There's something wrong with Candi, and we need her help figuring out what the problem is." Vanellope asked.

"Oh yeah, there's problem in there too." Kaiser replied.

"Adorabeezle's acting really weird. We went to see her, and when we went into her lab, she was working on some weird experiment that she said was going to take care of the ignoramuses and put them to good use." Nougetsia explained.

"You don't know what your talking about, Nougetsia. Adorabeezle would never do anything like that. We're her best friends and teemmates, remember?" Rancis asked.

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise and looked up to see a large antenna coming out of the top of Adorabeezle's lab. Two large megaphones were atop of it and Adorabeezle's voice came booming out.

 _"Attention, Sugar Rush and all of Litwak's Arcade! This is Adorabeezle Winterpop! As the local genius, I now feel obligated to assert my intellect and take control of the arcade! I will be instigating several changes that will be announced at a later moment! Anyone that shows resistance will be met with retribution!"_ Adorabeezle's voice announced.

She then repeated her message.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Rancis said, looking perplexed.

"Now Adorabeezle is acting weird? This is even worse!" Vanellope said in shock.

"But why? Do you two know what happened?" Rancis asked.

"I don't know. She was already acting like this when I got up this morning and when Kaiser got here." Nougetsia replied.

"Maybe it's some science experiment gone wrong, and it's messing with her head." Rancis suggested.

Vanellope was skeptical of the theory.

"Come on, guys. If that's true, then how would that explain the way Candi is acting?" Vanellope asked.

"Good point." Rancis replied. He then pounded his fist in his hand and said "Well, then let's just go in and smack her brain against the wall until she comes to her senses.".

"No! What if that makes her madder?" Nougetsia asked.

"I think she's right. Adorabeezle may be small, weak, and nerdy, but she's a lot tougher then she looks, especially in her snow beast form." Vanellope replied reluctantly.

"Well, we have to do something." Vanellope said. She then got an idea and said "Wait, I got it. The toughest out of the team besides me is Swizzle. He'll know what to do. He can help us deal with both Candi and Adorabeezle. I'll call him over here and explain everything that's going on.".

She dialed the frequency to Swizzle on his portal key, but like last time, she heard no response at all.

"So... how long until he gets here?" Kaiser asked.

"There's no answer. I guess we'll have to go get him ourselves." Vanellope replied.

"I'm starting to notice a pattern here. Anyway, let's go." Rancis said in a deadpanned voice.

Vanellope nodded and then turned to Nougetsia and Kaiser.

"You guys stay here and let us know if Adorabeezle is up to anything else." Vanellope ordered.

"Of course. I'm always happy to help the rest of the team." Nougetsia said.

"Wait. Nougetsia, I think you should go with them, in case they need extra help." Kaiser said.

"Really? Well, okay then." Nougetsia said.

She, Vanellope, and Rancis then left to go find Swizzle, leaving Kaiser alone. However, unknowingly to everyone, their whole conversation had been recorded on a security camera in front of the lab and was broadcasted down in it. Adorabeezle was sitting at her computer, watching it all.

"So, it looks like there is some resistance to my future plans for Sugar Rush and the rest of the arcade." Adorabeezle said. She spun her chair around, revealing that her eyes were dark red just like Candi's, and smiled in confidence and said "But no matter. Sooner or later, they have to return with reinforcements. And when the time comes, I'll make my move.". She then walked over to a large invention that was hidden underneath a large cloth and said "And now that my latest and greatest invention works, I can move forward with my plans for ruling the arcade and separating the intellectual from the non-intellectual.".


	3. Brain Drained

**Chapter 3: Brain Drained**

Vanellope, Rancis, and Nougetsia finally arrived at Cherry Grove. Vanellope glanced around the cherry-themed area of the game to see nothing unusual about it, including the Bing-Bing sisters and Swizzle's house, and sighed in relief.

"So far, so good." Vanellope said.

"Great. Finally, we can get some help." Rancis said, also relieved.

They went to the front door. Vanellope attempted to knock, but the door was immediately opened by Jubileena and Citrusella.

"Jubileena, Citrusella, what's going on?" Vanellope asked.

"Nothing much. If your looking for Swizzle, he's not here. He left early this morning." Jubileena replied.

"What? Where? Do you know when he'll be back?" Vanellope asked in shock.

"No one knows." Citrusella replied.

"It's weird, though. It's not really like him to just take off without a word." Jubileena added.

Vanellope grasped the sides of her head.

"Oh, come on! Of all days, Swizzle goes out on patrol somewhere!" Vanellope muttered.

Jubileena and Citrusella stared at the black haired girl having a nervous breakdown. Rancis placed his hands on Vanellope's shoulders, giving his wife a massage.

"She's under a lot of stress." Rancis explained.

Citrusella was perplexed by Vanellope's behavior.

"Is there some sort of emergency?" Citrusella asked.

"Candi and Adorabeezle are the emergency! They've been acting strange all morning, so I was hoping I could get Swizzle to help, since he's probably the strongest of the team besides me. But if he's not here, what else am I supposed to do?" Vanellope asked.

"Why not get Candlehead?" Jubileena asked.

Hearing that, Vanellope started to smile.

"Yeah! I completely forgot. She might not have Adorabeezle's brains, or Swizzle's powers, but Candlehead has her... innocence and fire power." Vanellope replied.

She dialed Candlehead's frequency and prayed that she would answer.

 _"Hello, this is Candlehead."_ Candlehead greeted from the other end.

"Candlehead! Thank mod your there." Vanellope greeted, relieved to hear her voice.

 _"Oh, hey, Vanellope. It's great to hear from you."_ Candlehead greeted.

"Listen, I need your help. It's an emergency." Vanellope said.

 _"That's a coincidence. I need your help too."_ Candlehead said.

"You do? With what?" Vanellope asked in surprise.

 _"I need you to come to my house right away. I have this big surprise to show you."_ Candlehead replied.

"Can't it wait until later? This is kind of important." Vanellope asked.

 _"No, no, no! This is WAY more important! You and the others the only ones that can enjoy the surprise I have. So, you have to come right away!"_ Candlehead replied.

Vanellope sighed.

"Fine, alright. I'll come to your house, but afterwards, you have to help me out." Vanellope said.

 _"Great! I'll see you soon. Don't be late."_ Candlehead said.

She then hung up. Vanellope turned to the others.

"Let's head over to Candlehead's." Vanellope said. She then heard a beeping noise from her portal key and said "Hang on, that must be Swizzle right now.". She turned on the portal key and asked "Hey, Swizzle, where are you?". Her smile then dropped when she realized who it actually was and asked "Oh, hey, Kaiser. What's up?".

* * *

Back at Adorabeezle and Nougetsia's house, Kaiser was still hiding out in front of the house, and he spoke into Adorabeezle's portal key, which he found in their bedroom.

"Uh, Vanellope? Remember when you said I should let you know if Adorabeezle is up to anything else?" Kaiser asked.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling, and the front of the lab blew apart, with Adorabeezle coming out in a large Robo-Walker that had what looked like a large ray gun attached to it.

"Step One is now complete. Now onto the next phase of my plan for conquering the arcade." Adorabeezle said with a satisfied smile. She then noticed Kaiser talking on the portal key and asked "Why, greetings, Kaiser. Calling for reinforcements on my portal key, I presume?".

"Yes... no... I mean, I was just following orders!" Kaiser replied nervously.

"Correction, Kaiser. Since I am a racer and member of Sugar Rush and you are only a normal citizen, it is my orders you should be following, and since I am soon to be the leader of the arcade, my orders should be followed without question. And in order to do that, I have to eliminate your freewill, but in order to do that, I have eliminate your ability to think, and what better way to test my new invention than on my non-intellectual husband?" Adorabeezle asked.

With a smirk, she began operating the device that was attached to her Robo-Walker. A green glow powered up from the tip and released a beam that hit straight at Kaiser's face, causing his eyes to widen in shock from the blast, which made him feel like his mind was being drained. After it stopped, Kaiser was left looking completely emotionless and was moaning incoherently. Seeing that her husband was now a mindless shell, Adorabeezle decided to test how loyal he was.

"Now, Kaiser, I want you to go through my lab and toss out the inventions that will no longer have any use to me." Adorabeezle ordered.

Without a response, Kaiser left to do what he was told. Adorabeezle grinned and pumped her fists.

"Yes, it worked! Though, given that Kaiser is weak and spineless, it was probably unnecessary to use the Winterpopic Will Drainer on him." Adorabeezle said. She then shrugged her shoulders and said "Ah, well. Now that I know it works, I can start making the arcade into my personal servants.".


	4. Wrath Of The Pyro Girl

**Chapter 4: Wrath Of The Pyro Girl**

Vanellope, Rancis, Nougetsia, Jubileena, and Citrusella were heading over to Candlehead and Kandle's house after receiving the call from Candlehead. However, Vanellope was worried after the call had disconnected.

"Guys, I think something is happening over at Adorabeezle's lab. We've got to get Candlehead and hurry over there." Vanellope said.

"Right. We'll just pop in, get the surprise from Candlehead, say thank you, and get over to my and Adorabeezle's house." Nougetsia said.

They finally reached Candlehead's house and entered through the front door. However, they all gasped at what they saw inside. Many different candy citizens were crowded throughout the house, groaning tiredly with their stomachs bloated, but tables were placed in front of them, filled with large cupcakes.

"I'm getting out of here." Rancis said.

He quickly turned to the door.

"Right there with you, Rancis." Citrusella said.

She began to follow the Peanut Butter themed boy. But when Rancis grabbed the door, he couldn't get it open.

"It's locked." Rancis said.

"But how?" Citrusella asked.

Vanellope looked over at the entrance to the living room to see Kandle acting as some sort as cashier. She and the others went over to him. Kandle forced a smile on his face.

"Welcome to Candlehead's house. May I take your order?" Kandle asked.

"I'll have an explanation for all of this." Vanellope replied.

"Make that two. I heard about candy being bad for you, even though we live in a candy game, but this is insane. This is the same exact thing that happens whenever a Sugar Rush game character overeats and has too much candy in the game." Jubileena said.

Kandle leaned in closer to them.

"The cupcakes were being forced upon them. The house has been modified into a makeshift restaurant, and people are being brought in and the doors are locked so they can't leave. They are being made to eat as many cupcakes as possible until the boss is satisfied. Kandle explained.

"Boss?" Nougetsia asked with a face of dread.

Suddenly, the kitchen door opened and Candlehead stood there. Her eyes were also dark red like Candi and Adorabeezle's, but she had the same cheerful smile as she always did on her face. She turned to Vanellope.

"Good, your here. Oh, and you brought some of the others." Candlehead greeted in a friendly tone.

"Listen, Candlehead, something's wrong with Candi and Adorabeezle. They aren't acting like themselves. Adorabeezle's trying to take over the game and Candi's become a huge jerk. I think something happened to them." Vanellope said.

"Hmm, that's interesting." Candlehead said, feigning interest. However, she showed a little concern and said "But not as interesting as the fact that you aren't leaving without scarfing down some cupcakes.".

She pushed the group towards an empty table and made them sit down.

"Candlehead, didn't you hear me? We have to do something about Candi and Adorabeezle." Vanellope asked, wondering why Candlehead wouldn't be willing to help her or their friends.

Candlehead began to look annoyed.

"And I'm sure you heard me when I said that you aren't leaving until you eat all my cupcakes." Candlehead replied. She then screamed at the top of her voice, much to discomfort of the group, "BRING IT OUT, KANDLE!".

On cue, Kandle brought out a large plate of twenty cupcakes, before leaning in towards Vanellope.

"Help me." Kandle whispered in a pleading tone.

Candlehead began to scowl.

"What are you doing standing around? Go take everyone else's orders for cupcakes!" Candlehead shouted uncharacteristically.

Kandle scowled back.

"I did. Their still trying to eat the last thirty you ordered for them." Kandle said.

"Is that so?" Candlehead asked with a smirk.

Kandle was unnerved by how calm his wife looked.

"A-Alright. I'll get back to work." Kandle said nervously.

After the green haired boy rushed away, Candlehead smiled proudly at her friends.

"And as soon as your done with that, I'll bring out some more." Candlehead said.

Vanellope tried reasoning with Candlehead.

"But, Candlehead, you know all of Sugar Rush already loves what you bake. Why would you want to force them to eat more?" Vanellope asked.

"Because. I realized that even though everyone loves what I bake, especially my cupcakes, I have to prove it by making them eat every single one I make. The only way to make sure of that is by making them come in here and not letting them leave until they eat every single cupcake I can cook up. Then, I'll definitely be the best baker in the game, the whole arcade, and the rest of the multiverse." Candlehead replied.

Rancis frowned.

"And just how are you going to get everyone in here?" Rancis asked.

Suddenly, the front door burst open, and a Cy-Bug with a candy coating came in, carrying four more Sugar Rush citizens. Candlehead smiled up at the metallic bug.

"Thank you." Candlehead said gratefully.

She tossed a cupcake over to the Cy-Bug, who ate it in one gulp. A Popcorn that the Cy-Bug brought in sat up angrily.

"What's the big idea? I'm not even hungry!" the Popcorn asked angrily.

Candlehead forcefully grabbed the Popcorn's head and stuffed a cupcake in her mouth.

"You'll eat it and LIKE it!" Candlehead replied.

"Wait, the Cy-Bugs are evil again?" Jubileena asked, surprised to see one of the Cy-Bugs helping Candlehead force the candy citizens into her house.

Candlehead put an arm on the Cy-Bug's surface.

"He's not evil, you dum dum. I went into Hero's Duty and hired one of the Cy-Bugs to be the new Human Resources. He works for just what I'd pay him for." Candlehead replied cheerfully. She tossed another cupcake into the Cy-Bug's mouth and said "My cupcakes.".

Behind her and the Cy-Bug, a Gumdrop with a full stomach, looking like he was about to vomit, crawled toward the front door and tried to push it open.

"Oh mod, let me out! Curse this door that's locked from the outside!" the Gumdrop cried in agony.

Seeing someone trying to get out of eating her cupcakes, Candlehead frowned in annoyance, looked at the Cy-Bug, and pointed behind her. Taking the cue, the Cy-Bug marched over, picked the Gumdrop up, and sat him back at a table containing a mountain of cupcakes. Candlehead smiled to her friends.

"Well anyway, enjoy those cupcakes, guys, because that's the first course of a fifteen course meal, with another helping for dessert." Candlehead said.

With that, Candlehead walked back to the kitchen. Rancis chuckled nervously and picked up a cupcake.

"Well, we better start eating." Rancis said.

He took a bite.

"Rancis, we're not going to sit here and eat cupcake after cupcake." Citrusella said in an annoyed voice.

"Shh! She's watching us." Nougetsia whispered.

She pointed towards the kitchen. The rest of the group saw Candlehead spying on them from the kitchen window with her eyes narrowed, before slowly ducking down when she realized that she was spotted. Vanellope leaned on the table.

"Candi, Adorabeezle, and now Candlehead? How could this have happened?" Vanellope asked.

"They were normal yesterday when we went to save Chip. What could've happened between then and now?" Jubileena asked.

"You were with us, Vanellope. You must have some idea how this all started." Nougetsia said.

Vanellope tried to think back to the previous day to figure out what might have occurred during that time span.

"Well..." Vanellope started to say.

Her thoughts were interrupted when they heard a light tap. They turned to the window next to them to see Toxika, who had been the one that had knocked on the glass. She silently gestured them to meet her outside near the back of the house, before disappearing from sight.

"Well, I guess we found someone that can help us solve this problem." Citrusella said.

"But how are we going to escape? The door's locked and Candlehead's got our only other exit blocked." Rancis asked.

"Yeah. It's like we'd have to find a way to get Candlehead out here and keep her out of the kitchen while the rest of us escape." Nougetsia added.

Jubileena frowned and stood up.

"Oh, Nougetsia! Look what you've done to the cupcakes!" Jubileena shouted.

She smacked the plate of cupcakes on the ground, spilling the contents everywhere. Everyone in the house gasped in shock and horror, except for the Cy-Bug, who stood against the front door. Suddenly, the kitchen door swung open and Candlehead, more furious then she had ever been seen, stood there gritting her teeth in fury.

"You... ruined... MY CUPCAKES!" Candlehead yelled angrily.

She ignited her hands in pink-and-green fire and then ran at top speed towards the group. Nougetsia screamed as she ran away with Candlehead in pursuit.

"I think that's our cue." Jubileena said.

She pushed Vanellope, Rancis, and Citrusella towards the kitchen.


	5. Meeting Up

**Chapter 5: Meeting Up**

Once Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, and Citrusella were outside, Toxika came out of hiding, with the Sugar Rush racers (besides Gloyd, Crumbelina, Candi, Adorabeezle, and Swizzle), Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe following behind her.

"Well, there you guys are. I was worried you'd never make it out of there." Toxika greeted.

"How did you know we were even in there?" Jubileena asked.

"I noticed the Cy-Bug this morning carrying a load of the citizens down to Candlehead's house. When I followed it, I couldn't believe it when I saw that Candlehead was behind all this. I got the others I could find to come down, and showed this all to them. She definitely isn't acting like herself at all." Snowanna replied.

"Just like Adorabeezle and Candi. This is a little too weird to be a coincidence." Rancis said.

"What could've happened to Candlehead that's making her act like a tyrant?" Candace asked.

"Yeah, Vanellope. We went to Wasteland to find Chip. Can you recall anything that might have happened?" Crepe asked.

"Well... we went on that mission to Wasteland because Armand had kidnapped..." Vanellope started to reply. Her eyes then widened, and she narrowed them and whispered "Armand!".

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"I'll explain later. We have to go back to Wasteland. I know where we have to go there in order to get a clue on what's going on around here." Vanellope replied.

"Great. Let's go. Take us there." Sticky said.

Vanellope frowned.

"I would, but... I can't. Only Candi's portal key has the coordinates for Wasteland installed because we haven't updated all the portal keys yet, and I doubt she's going to be willing to take us. And I don't think Mickey or the others are available to get us there." Vanellope said.

Taffyta narrowed her eyes in determination.

"Then we'll just have to think of another way to get there. You can at least get us to Richmond, right? Everyone can get there, right?" Taffyta asked.

The rest of the group nodded in response. But before they could make a move, the house's back door suddenly opened and Candlehead stood there, holding Nougetsia by the back of her jacket.

"You guys aren't going anywhere! You haven't finished your cupcakes!" Candlehead said fiercely. She then tossed Nougetsia over to them and snapped "And your little plan to escape may have gotten you out of the cupcake haven, but that's as far as your going to get!".

Vanellope quickly took out her portal key and turned to the others.

"Quick! Follow me!" Vanellope ordered.

"Hey! I said you aren't getting any farther!" Candlehead shouted angrily.

Vanellope created a portal out of Sugar Rush, and they all quickly jumped in before it disappeared. Candlehead tried to jump in as well, but she was too late and fell on the ground. She growled in dismay and cursed.

"They don't appreciate the true nature of a cupcake." Candlehead muttered angrily. She stood up and sneered "Well, if they won't come to the cupcakes, I'll just have to bring the cupcakes to them.".

She then took out her own portal key and created a portal of her own to leave Sugar Rush, before stepping through it and disappearing.


	6. Take What You Want

**Chapter 6: Take What You Want**

Meanwhile, in another part of Sugar Rush, Creamy was out having a day with Cindy Hothead, when they were suddenly stopped by Adorabeezle's Robo-Walker, which stopped in front of them.

"Creamy Buttercap-Hothead. I've been searching for you." Adorabeezle greeted in a sly tone.

"Well, she's acting weird." Cindy said.

Without another word, Adorabeezle used the Winterpopic Will Drainer on Cindy, who gained a dull look.

"Hothead, leave Buttercap and I alone." Adorabeezle ordered.

Creamy watched in shock as the Licorice Queen mindlessly walked away, before glaring up at Adorabeezle.

"Adorabeezle, what did you do?" Creamy asked angrily.

"What I had to. I've come to realize that being a genius, I'm surrounded by non-intellectuals that don't respect my genius and who should be bending to my whim on command." Adorabeezle replied calmly.

Creamy raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, Winterpop, have you finally snapped your lid?" Creamy asked.

Adorabeezle continued in her composed tone.

"I must admit, Buttercap, I never considered you matching my scientific qualities or appreciated your intellectual mind until now." Adorabeezle replied.

"Really?" Creamy asked in surprise, having never heard the Ice Pop themed girl ever say such compliments before.

"And not to sound cliché, but with both our minds, we can rule over all of the arcade and make every small-minded person kneel before us and follow our demands." Adorabeezle replied.

However, Creamy seemed skeptical of the idea, thinking it was just a prank to humiliate her, as well as the fact that she had reformed.

"I don't know, Adorabeezle." Creamy said.

"I understand your suspicions. But you know, no one appreciates you like I do. Not even Licortwist or your brother. And I would like to have you by my side the whole time as we make all of the arcade succumb to our demands." Adorabeezle said with a small smile. She then knelt down from the walker, held her hand out to the brunette, and asked "What do you say?".

Creamy was silent for a few moments, before smiling.

"Oh, what the heck? I would love to join you." Adorabeezle replied.

She grabbed Adorabeezle's hand, and the blue haired girl pulled her onto the machine.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, September 30th 2110"_

Meanwhile, Vanellope's group arrived in Richmond, in order to find a way to make it to Wasteland. But unlike the last time Vanellope and Rancis saw the castle, it was much worse. More and more objects that Candi conjured up were completely flooding the castle that many items were pouring out of the door and windows, so much that no one could possibly still be inside. Jubileena was amazed by what she saw after Vanellope and Rancis had explained to everyone what had been going on.

"You weren't kidding." Jubileena said in awe.

"How do we find Candi now in all this mess?" Torvald asked.

"That's an easy one. We track the girl by her selfish demands." Toxika replied.

She pointed down the street, where they could see poofs in the air and heard the sound of the Rhythm Gem being activated.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, Candi was riding around on a parade float, sitting in the same throne with two servants by her side, only the exhausted servants were wearing choke chains and leashes that Candi was holding. The first servant was a woman named Florence, while the second servant was a man named Lee.

In addition to giving Candi the ability to generate objects, the Rhythm Gem had also given her the ability to alter objects. Candi was excitedly doing both many times.

"Queen Candi, don't you think you can at least get a five second break between getting new things." Florence asked in a tired voice.

In response, Candi scowled.

"I thought I told you not to ask that again!" Candi replied angrily.

She pushed a button on the leash handle she was holding, sending an electric shock to the two servants. After it stopped, Candi relaxed and continued with her desires. She had the Rhythm Gem alter a boulder into a statue of her. But then when it was done, Candi narrowed her eyes and altered it again so it was made of solid gold, before making it so that anyone that looked at it would go blind. After, anyone's eyes started to burn just by looking at Candi's gold statue. Seeing that, Candi smirked and chuckled evilly, before generating a giant monster truck, which drove down the streets, crushing all the small cars in it's path. The girl watched in enjoyment, while Florence and Lee took what might be their only time to breathe. They suddenly heard a sound and turned to see Vanellope crouched behind the float, with the others behind him.

"Miss Von Schweetz. Please tell me your here to stop the queen." Florence said quietly, hoping not to alarm Candi of their presence.

"We are, but we need someway to get to the Wasteland because none of our portal keys except her's has that world built in. I think I know what might be the cause of her behavior." Vanellope explained, not mentioning Adorabeezle and Candlehead's behavior because the two servants didn't know they were acting like that.

Florence sighed in relief.

"Phew, you see, Lee? I knew there was a reason behind the queen's selfish behavior." Florence said.

"You thought it was because she got into the Sugary Sugar Dip again." Lee said.

"We don't have a lot of time. We need to get to Wasteland now." Taffyta said.

"And come with us. You don't deserve to have Candi treat you like this." Snowanna said.

"Sorry, guys. She's still our ruler, and whatever she wants, we have to be here to grant it. But we'll help you however we can if it means getting her back to normal." Florence said.

"But take her portal key with you. You can at least get there with it." Lee said.

He reached over and picked up Candi's portal key, which had been placed next to the Rhythm Gem, while Candi wasn't looking, before giving it to Vanellope. Vanellope smiled in determination.

"You can count on us." Vanellope said.

Just then, Candi spotted them.

"HEY! Your supposed to be helping me, not chit-chatting!" Candi yelled.

Vanellope had Candi's portal key generate a portal to the Wasteland, and she, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe ran through it and disappeared. Candi ran over to the spot they were at and became very upset.

"Hey, they took the portal key! That's MY portal key! How can they be so selfish?" Candi asked angrily.

Florence frowned with her arms crossed.

"Sorry, your highness, but whatever's got you acting this way is not going to hurt anyone anymore." Florence replied.

Candi glared at her and pushed the button on the leash that shocked Florence and Lee. She ignored their cries of pain.

"If you want it to stop, you'll tell me where Rhythm is." Candi sneered.

As they were being shocked, Lee spoke up.

"It's... in... Sugar Rush!" Lee said, coming up with a way to get her away from the Sugar Rush team.

Candi stopped the shocks, allowing the two servants to fall to the ground in exhaustion. She then turned around and scowled angrily,

"So, they are most likely working with Adorabeezle to take all my cool stuff, are they? Well, I'll show them." Candi growled.


	7. Candy Vs Mad Science

**Chapter 7: Candy Vs Mad Science**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, September 30th 2110"_

Back in the arcade after receiving who was essentially to be her partner in crime, Adorabeezle drove herself and Creamy in her Robo-Walker out of Sugar Rush and into Game Central Station, where she started zapping game characters with the Winterpopic Will Drainer to turn them into mindless slaves. The Ice Pop themed girl pointed at a group of game characters, which consisted of Deanna, Tom the Elf, and Zombie.

"You go capture some more specimens, you prepare yourself for brain dissection, and you go make us some milkshakes." Adorabeezle ordered.

"Adorabeezle, are you out of your mind? Turning our arcade and all the game characters into slaves and science experiments is not making anyone appreciate our genius." Creamy asked, displeased at what the dark blue haired girl was doing.

"Cookies." a mindless Mary said as she held a plate of cookies she baked for Adorabeezle.

Without a word, a smug Adorabeezle took the plate.

"Now go clean my room." Adorabeezle ordered.

She then offered Creamy some of the cookies. The Chocolate themed girl smiled as she took one, appreciating the gesture.

"Although, as long as you appreciate me, I guess I can let it slide." Creamy said.

Suddenly, there was a cloud of pink smoke, and Candi appeared, having used the Rhythm Gem's energy to create a portal to Sugar Rush.

"Finally! Now, where are they?" Candi asked impatiently, wanting to get her portal key back for herself. She then marched over to Adorabeezle's Robo-Walker and said "There you are.".

Adorabeezle noticed her and seemed calm, despite Candi's hostility.

"Ah, Orangeboar, I was wondering if you and the other Sugar Rushers would show up." Adorabeezle greeted calmly.

Candi pointed at her.

"You and Adorabeezle have my portal key and I want it back!" Candi sneered, pointing at the dark blue haired girl.

"Sorry, Candi, but I'm afraid I don't have your machine." Adorabeezle said.

"Well, I want that plate of cookies!" Candi yelled.

She used the Rhythm Gem's power. The plate of cookies disappeared from Creamy's hands, much to her dismay.

"Hey!" Creamy shouted.

The plate reappeared in Candi's hands, and she takes a bite of one. Adorabeezle looked at her, unamused.

"I see you've gotten avaricious, Candi." Adorabeezle said.

"And I see your upgrading your inventions and not giving them to me! So I'll be taking that Robo-Walker thing!" Candi yelled.

She used the Rhythm Gem's power again, and the Robo-Walker disappeared, causing Adorabeezle, Creamy, and the Winterpopic Will Drainer to fall to the ground. Adorabeezle held her head from the impact and glared at Candi as her Robo-Walker reappeared behind the latter.

"You want to take what's mine? I'll just take you out so I can conquer your world as well!" Adorabeezle shouted angrily.

She transformed into her snow beast form and swiped her arm at Candi, knocking her across the ground. The tan skinned girl quickly recovered and stood up, before creating a cookie dome around herself. When she brought it down, she was wearing hardened caramel armor and a battle helmet. She then fired a large blast of molten caramel at Adorabeezle, whose eyes widened in shock before she ran out of the way. She then scowled before charging towards Candi at top speed on all fours, while Candi smirked and formed caramel gauntlets around her hands before charging towards the beast girl, both clashing with the intent to harm each other. Candi demonstrated by turning a bench into a cookie bench and having it levitate into the air, before throwing it into Adorabeezle's stomach, knocking the wind out of the beast girl and punching her again across the ground. While Adorabeezle knelt on the ground, clutching her stomach with one hand, Candi approached her, holding her right arm up and preparing strike another blow to the other girl.

"Once I finish you off, Winterpop, all your stuff will be MINE!" Candi sneered.

She then attempted to strike, but Adorabeezle headbutted her, knocking Candi away from her and causing her to drop to the ground in a daze. She sat up and stared at Adorabeezle with a frown.

"Nice move, Beezle. But it'll take more then that to stop me." Candi said.

Adorabeezle charged over and attempted to strike her again, but Candi managed to hold the beast girl's attack back with her gauntlets. As Candi struggled to hold her back, Adorabeezle spoke, her voice deeper since she was in her snow beast form.

"Once I finish you off, I'll be conquering your world as well as mine." Adorabeezle said.

"Dream on, Icepop." Candi sneered.

"Stop it! Stop it, both of you! You could hurt each other!" Creamy shouted frantically.

Candi noticed the brunette.

"Now you've got Creamy, too? Well, I'm taking her for myself!" Candi yelled.

"You can't have Creamy because I already chose her as my intellectual world-conquesting partner." Adorabeezle said.

"Well, I'm gonna take her and everything else I can wish for!" Candi yelled as she shoved Adorabeezle away.

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm a piece of property!" Creamy shouted, offended.

Candi ignored her and shoved Adorabeezle to the ground.

"Ha! I knocked you down again." Candi said.

She then used the Rhythm Gem's power to have Creamy appear by her side. Adorabeezle stood up with an unamused frown, before transforming back into her human form and taking out the remote.

"You wanna play like that, Orangeboar? Well, once I use my Winterpopic Will Drainer on you, you will be forced to hand over all my stuff." Adorabeezle growled.

Creamy put her hands on her hips, looking offended.

"I hope you aren't including me as part of your 'stuff'." Creamy said.

"If you have a new invention, I want it!" Candi shouted.

She used the Rhythm Gem's power again, making the Winterpopic Will Drainer and the remote reappear next to Candi. Adorabeezle growled and jumped on top of Candi, attempting to grab the remote from her.

"As your superior, I order you to give back my invention." Adorabeezle snapped as they tussled across the ground, each trying to pull the remote from each other.

"Never! Because I have this." Candi snapped.

On cue, Candi took out a stun gun she had generated with her other stuff she got back in Richmond and jabbed Adorabeezle in the chest with it, causing a shocking sensation over the Ice Pop themed girl's body. She fell backwards on the ground, paralyzed as her body shook. Candi then used the Rhythm Gem's power again, and a lab coat Adorabeezle was wearing disappeared, reappearing on a smug Candi as she pulled an unamused Creamy close. However, Creamy finally had enough and pushed the tan skinned girl aside.

"That's it! Being appreciated or not, I won't stand here and watch you girls kill each other over me like I'm your property instead of as the smart and beautiful girl I am. Besides, I'm not interested in being bad like I used to be. So, goodbye." Creamy snapped.

She then began to walk away. However, Candi dully frowned and shot out a blast of caramel, which wrapped around Creamy's body and prevented her from moving. Candi then levitated her in the air, before having her move over next to the stolen items.

"Let me go, you crazy..." Creamy started to shout.

Candi shot another blast of caramel, which wrapped around Creamy's mouth, silencing her. As the brunette muffled angrily, Adorabeezle slowly stood up after the effects of the stun gun wore off.

"Wait! Why are we doing this?" Adorabeezle asked.

"What do you mean? I have powers and I can get anything I want." Candi asked.

"True, you can get whatever you want, but you don't quite have it yet. I'm a genius and you can use the Rhythm Gem's power to get whatever you want. Here, I am trying to conquer the arcade by myself when there are many other worlds out there that can be conquered as well. What do you say we call a truce for now and we can each work on conquering our own worlds? Then we'll move on to the next ones and split it 50/50." Adorabeezle replied with a sly smile.

"I call Dimmsdale." Candi said with a frown.

"No problem. Toontown was my first choice anyway. It'd give me a chance to take Mickey down myself. Show him that brains are more important to have then just magic." Adorabeezle said calmly.

"Wait a second. That still leaves all the other worlds." Candi said.

"Not a problem, Orangeboar. I was gonna give those worlds to you anyway." Adorabeezle said.

Candi raised an eyebrow at Adorabeezle's sudden generosity.

"Really? I was just going to take them from you." Candi asked.

"You don't have to. Why argue when we can work together and split everything fairly, and give someone of your power and stature the better half." Adorabeezle replied, smiling cunningly.

Candi smiled in satisfaction as she bought into Adorabeezle's flattery.

"Your smarter then you look, Winterpop. So, what's the rest of the plan?" Candi asked.

Adorabeezle put an arm around Candi and pulled her close.

"Just give me my lab coat back, and I'll give you something that you won't even have to use your power for." Adorabeezle replied.


	8. The Untainted

**Chapter 8: The Untainted**

 _"Location: The Wasteland, The World Of Disney, September 30th 2110"_

In the Wasteland, Horace Horsecollar was wearing swim trunks as he relaxed in the hot tub.

"Ahh. What better way to spend a day off then with a relaxing soak." Horace muttered with his arms behind his head.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the bushes, and became startled when the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe jumped out, ready to fight.

"Freeze, Horace!" Jubileena shouted, holding a cherry bomb out.

Horace looked annoyed as he used his hands to try and cover himself.

"Can't a Toon get a little privacy around here?" Horace asked.

"Don't play innocent with us! I know you and this hot tub had something to do with the way our friends are acting." Sticky replied, trying to sound threatening.

"Whatever are you talking about, Sticky?" Horace asked.

Just then, Armand came in, wearing a swim suit and holding a towel. He was humming to himself, until he opened his eyes and noticed the group. Armand chuckled nervously and began to turn away.

"I'll... just come back when it's less occupied." Armand said.

Before he could get away, Minty blocked his path with her arms crossed and an angry frown. Rather then feel intimidated, Armand just smiled coolly and tried to flirt with her.

"Well, well... your cute. Fancy a swim?" Armand asked.

Minty was unamused.

"I think I'm a little old for you." Minty replied.

"It's no use running, Armand. Admit that you used this hot tub to turn our friends evil." Vanellope said.

Armand turned around excitedly after hearing that.

"You mean it really worked?" Armand asked.

"Wait, so you really used this hot tub to turn the others evil?" Torvald asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I did. You see, this Wasteland hot tub is still being worked on because it's traced with very little Thinner. It's fine enough that you don't melt in it, but it's enough to deteriorate minds. Toons and certain people like me are resistant against it, but if any non-Toon creature dips into the hot bubbling water, it'll help bring out, how should I say, their other self!" Armand replied proudly.

"You planned this all along. Kidnapping Chip was just a way to lure us here so you can trick us into soaking in that hot tub." Vanellope said.

"Of course. I knew you Sugar Twits couldn't resist spending time in hot, bubbling, relaxing water." Armand said.

"You got that right." a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Cinndon sitting in the hot tub next to Armand.

"Ahh... this feels great." Cinndon said.

Citrusella held his right shoulder as she prepared to step in.

"Well, I do have this kink in my shoulder." Citrusella said.

Before she could step in the water, Jubileena held her back, frowning in annoyance.

"Oh... right." Citrusella said sheepishly, remembering how bad of an idea it was.

"I don't know what the big deal is. I know some other guys that love to relax in this..." Cinndon started to say as he continued to soak. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, which were now dark red, and yelled "So I can ambush them and eliminate them FOR GOOD!".

He laughed maniacally. Taffyta looked at Toxika and narrowed her eyes dully.

"Think you can..." Taffyta started to ask.

Understanding what she was asked to do, Toxika smiled slyly and generated some smooth vines.

"On it." Toxika replied.

The Plant themed woman had the vines go over to Cinndon and tie him up, before pulling him out of the hot tub.

"NOOO! Bow before me!" Cinndon yelled.

"Hang on. If that water turns people evil, then how come me and the rest of us aren't effected?" Crepe asked.

"Yeah. We were in that hot tub too." Nougetsia added.

Vanellope became curious and looked down at herself, before smiling proudly.

"That's odd. I don't feel any different. Maybe I'm just... pure-hearted." Vanellope said.

Taffyta then punched her arm, and the black haired girl winced in pain.

"Your pure alright." Taffyta said with a laugh.

Horace suddenly got out of the hot tub and stared at Cinndon, who was growling viciously after being tainted by the hot tub water, before looking at the Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe.

"So, none of you aren't... feeling just a little evil?" Horace asked hesitantly, worried that was the case.

"No. Though, I do have a slight urge to leave Adorabeezle evil so I can stay the smartest of the group, but I wouldn't really want to leave her and the others like that." Taffyta replied.

Sticky leaned in towards Toxika.

"It's probably going to escalate. You should tie her up too." Sticky whispered.

Taffyta frowned.

"I heard that, you know." Taffyta said.

Armand stared at Vanellope, before holding up his arm, which still had BYTE attached. A dark glow appeared around the black haired girl, lifting her up into the air.

"Hey, what the..." Vanellope started to ask.

She was thrown into the hot tub.

"Vanellope!" Rancis cried.

He and the others stared in worry, fearing that she would now be as evil as Candi, Adorabeezle, and Candlehead. With a gasp of breath, Vanellope emerged from the water and cringed in fright, thinking that dark thoughts would cloud her mind and would make an evil move on her friends. But she opened one eye, which was still hazel colored, and noticed nothing different about herself.

"What happened? Are you evil?" Damon asked.

"I... don't think so." Vanellope replied. She then smiled in joy and said "Hey, this means I am pure-hearted.". She then smirked, pointed at both Horace and Armand, and said "As in, too good inside to be corrupted by your hot spring.".

In response, Armand growled furiously, walked over to Vanellope, and began dunking the female president's head in the water repeatedly.

"Why... won't... you... turn... evil?" Armand asked angrily.

Having had enough, Vanellope glitched underneath the water and sprung up behind Armand, before swatting him away from her. The boy quickly recovered and smiled weakly.

"Ah, so you are evil now. Only someone truly evil would hit a child." Armand said.

"No. I just wanted to stop you from drowning me." Vanellope said as she got out of the tub.

"Alright, child, even if all of us are immune to this spa, the rest of our friends are still hexed by it. And before they cause any more damage, you are going to tell us how to undo this." Toxika said.

Armand just laughed and went into the hot tub.

"And why should I do that? Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy my day off?" Armand asked.

Candace narrowed her eyes in anger and waved her hand, raising the temperature in the hot tub until it was too much for Armand. The orange-and-brown haired boy screamed and scrambled out of the water.

"AAAH! How infuriating!" Armand yelled.

"Tell us how to undo all of this! Otherwise, it's soup for you!" Candace ordered.

Armand finally relented.

"Fine, you'll need Paint-traced water. About as much Thinner as there is in this hot tub if you want to return your friends to their normal selves." Armand explained.

"But where can we find that much?" Rancis asked.

Armand rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to solve all your problems? No, I do not." Armand replied.

Suddenly, Snowanna remembered something.

"Wait! Crumbelina said yesterday that Toontown had a hot tub too. Maybe it's still there." Snowanna said.

"How wonderful. The pure-hearted Sugar Rusher manages to save the day." Armand said sarcastically.

"Hold on a second. Swizzle was with us too, wasn't he? What do you think could've happened to him, since he was in that hot tub as long as us?" Jubileena asked.

"Don't worry. Candi's greedy, Adorabeezle's mad, and Candlehead's mean. How bad could Swizzle be? Or if the rest of us are too good to be corrupted, maybe Swizzle's okay too." Torvald replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, September 30th 2110"_

"Okay, so once we're out, you will take control of all the equipment and make sure none of the Fentons interfere." Swizzle ordered.

Technus smirked.

"Excellent. I like where this is going." Technus said.

"You will stay in here and find that thing I told you to bring me." Swizzle ordered.

A revived Fright Knight bowed.

"Yes, Master." Fright Knight said.

"You will capture anyone who tries to stop us. If you happen to find anyone, just bring them to me." Swizzle ordered.

Skulker scowled.

"This is madness. Why should we listen to your mental plan to take over the human world? Your human world?" Skulker asked.

Holding the stick in both hands that he was using to point at a large map of Amity Park was Swizzle Malarkey, who was wearing a blue leather jacket with spiked shoulder pads over his usual outfit, with his eyes dark red and an evil smirk on his face.

"Because when your a human with psychic powers, why shouldn't I lead an army of those inferior to me yet as powerful as me over to a nearby world? Just wait until they get a load of me." Swizzle replied.


	9. Invasion Of The Ghouls

**Chapter 9: Invasion Of The Ghouls**

In Amity Park, there was a knock at the front door of Fenton Works. Maddie answered the door to see Candlehead glaring up at her with her dark red eyes, wearing a belt that had takeout bags attached to it.

"Oh, hey, Candlehead." Maddie greeted in a friendly tone.

"Enough talking and more eating." Candlehead said bitterly.

She reached into one of the bags for a cupcake and shoved it into Maddie's mouth. Maddie nearly choked with the whole cupcake in her mouth, and rushed towards the kitchen. Having seen the whole thing, Jazz walked over to the green haired girl in dismay.

"Candlehead, what is your problem?" Jazz asked angrily.

"My problem is that no one is eating cupcakes! Not you, not your brother, and not her!" Candlehead replied angrily.

She eyed Dani sitting on the couch, watching TV. The ghost girl noticed the commotion going on at the front door, but just held up the TV remote.

"I think I better just sit here." Dani said.

Suddenly, the three felt a rumble below the floor.

"What's going on?" Jazz asked nervously.

Candlehead simply glared at her and put her hands on her hips.

"Your hunger, that's what." Candlehead replied.

Dani stood from the couch and changed into ghost form.

"Don't worry. I'll check it out." Dani said.

She turned intangible and phased through the floor, until she ended up in the ghost lab, where she found the light on the ghost portal blinking. Dani took a stance, prepared to fight whatever threat was coming to their world. But when the portal opened up, it was Swizzle who stepped out of it.

"Swizzle, your here! Where did you come from?" Dani asked.

"Where I needed to be." Swizzle replied with a sly smile. He then shoved Dani to the ground, much to her surprise, and said "Soon, this town will know that I'm the most powerful being on earth, and that I'm the one who should be running things around here.".

Dani's eyes widened in horror.

"Swizzle?" Dani asked.

Suddenly, a swarm of ghosts flew out of the portal and went upstairs. Candlehead had cornered Jazz in the living room and was about to force-feed her a cupcake, until she was interrupted by the ghosts, which flew through the living room and headed out the front door. Swizzle then phased up from the floor with his arms crossed and a satisfied smirk on his face.

"That's right, boys! Everything better be secure by the time I get out there!" Swizzle called out to the ghosts.

"Swizzle? What are you doing?" Jazz asked in shock.

Candlehead marched over to Swizzle and reached into her "belt" to pull out a cupcake.

"I'll tell you what he's doing. Eating this cupcake before I lay some hurt on him!" Candlehead replied.

Despite the green haired girl's threat, Swizzle simply kicked her across the room.

"Beat it, squirt." Swizzle said rudely.

Jazz was shocked by his behavior, especially towards Candlehead.

"Swizzle, what's wrong with you?" Jazz asked angrily.

"Just doing what I was meant to do since I got these powers, and no one is gonna stop me." Swizzle replied in an uncaring voice.

Without another word, Swizzle flew out the front door. Just then, Jack came down the stairs, looking alert.

"There's a ghost invasion outside! Where's Danny? He should come with Maddie and me." Jack asked.

Unfortunately, Danny had went out on a ghost patrol earlier that morning, and wouldn't be back until later that afternoon.

"Swizzle's going to eat my cupcakes, even if I have to shove one down his throat myself." Candlehead said.

She then marched outside, prepared to fight the Unicorn Pops themed boy in order to give him a good meal.

"I'll take one of those cupcakes for the road." Jack said.

* * *

 _"Location: Toontown, The World Of Disney, September 30th 2110"_

Meanwhile, Sugar Rush managed to track down Oswald, and they went to Toontown and found him on his way to visit Mickey. They explained to the black-and-white rabbit everything that occurred and what was happening to those that had been affected.

"You fools! Don't you know that we are still working on that because going into that water will corrupt any non-Toon?" Oswald asked angrily.

"We know that now." Vanellope replied calmly.

She looked at Cinndon, who was snarling and trying to writhe out of the vines Toxika had restrained him in.

"That's why we thought you can help us. We need to find a cure for Candi, Adorabeezle, and Candlehead." Taffyta added.

"Only the same amount of Paint can eliminate the corruption brought on by large amounts of Thinner." Oswald explained.

"We know that now, too. So, is it true that Toontown has a hot tub here that has all the Paint we need to cure them?" Taffyta asked.

"They did, but not anymore." Oswald replied.

Hearing that, the group's faces drop to disappointment, believing that any hope of bringing their friends back to normal was gone.

"They had to move it somewhere else. Too many Toons going on late night swims." Oswald added.

"So if you moved it, where is it now?" Rancis asked.

"It's in the forest outside the city, hidden through the trees, at the entrance of a cave." Oswald replied.

"I get that you are trying to keep it safe, but that seems a little extreme, don't you think?" Crepe asked.

Oswald didn't answer. Instead, he handed Vanellope a folded up piece of paper.

"Here's the map. If you want to cure the others, just follow it to the hot tub." Oswald explained. He then raised an eyebrow and asked "But I gotta ask, how come none of you have been affected?".

Vanellope smiled proudly.

"Well, you see, we am what you call too pure-hearted to be corrupted by some Thinner tainted water." Vanellope replied.

Suddenly, her portal key began to beep and she picked it up.

"Vanellope speaking." Vanellope greeted.

 _"Vanellope? Are the rest of the gang with you? I need your help!"_ Danny asked from the other end, having run into the ghost force after they showed up out of the portal.

Jubileena heard the ghost boy and came over.

"Danny? What's going on?" Jubileena asked in concern, especially knowing how powerful the boy was.

 _"Swizzle's gone crazy! He came to my world, let nearly every ghost out of the Ghost Zone, and is planning to take over Amity Park! And I don't even know how to begin describing Candlehead."_ Danny replied.

"Don't worry, Danny. We know where to find the cure. Just give us a few more minutes." Vanellope said.

"There's no time. If Swizz is really that out of control, then we have to go to Amity Park and stop him." Jubileena said.

"But there's no point in going back if we don't have what we need to cure him." Sticky said.

"I don't know. Swizzle could do a lot of damage if we leave him alone, and if Candlehead and the other guys are there, things can get even worse." Rancis said.

"That may be true, but let's not forget what happened to Cinndon here." Toxika said.

She motioned to Cinndon, who was laying on the ground while tied up.

"I will destroy you all once I get out of here!" Cinndon shouted.

"If we bring him around those that've been infected, we might have an army we've got to deal with." Toxika said.

"Which is why we need to get the cure before we do anything else." Snowanna said.

Vanellope turned away, unsure what to do about the situation. Rancis turned to his wife.

"Vanellope, your the leader. You tell us what we should do." Rancis said.

"I don't know! Both of those sound like really important things, but I'm not sure which one to do first!" Vanellope shouted in frustration.

"Your the leader, Vanellope. You need to do what you think is best." Taffyta said.

"She's right, Nelly. Do what you wanna do. We'll stick by your plan, even if it's stupid." Torvald said.

Now feeling confident, Vanellope took a deep breath.

"Alright, in order to save Amity Park and get the cure for the other four, we should split into two groups." Vanellope said.

Everyone immediately smiled, agreeing with Vanellope's plan.

"Now that's not stupid." Oswald said with a friendly smile.

Taffyta took the map from Vanellope.

"I'll go find that hot tub." Taffyta said.

"Great. I'll go to Amity Park." Vanellope said.

"Citrusella and I will come with you. I need to try to get through to Swizzle." Jubileena said.

"I'll help find that hot tub. If anyone knows as to where the hot tub is, it's me." Oswald said.

"I'll come too. If anyone's good at tracking, it's me. Plus, we'll be able to cure this guy." Toxika said.

She held Cinndon by the vines, while he growled at the green haired woman. Vanellope nodded, before tossing Candi's portal key to Taffyta and turning to Rancis.

"Rancis, go with them. You can give them help if they need it. The rest of you, come with me and my group." Vanellope ordered.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, now that we got everything in order, let's get started." Taffyta said.

Vanellope nodded and ran off in one direction with her group, and Taffyta ran off with Rancis, Cinndon, Toxika, and Oswald in the other direction. Vanellope created a portal to Amity Park with her portal key, which her group immediately jumped through. Right when Vanellope was about to go through the portal, Rancis called out to his wife.

"Hey, Vanellope!" Rancis called out.

She stopped and turned around to see the blonde boy smiling back at her.

"You really are a good leader, you know." Rancis said.

Vanellope smiled in return.

"Thanks." Vanellope said gratefully.

She then jumped into the portal.


	10. Sugar Rush Unite

**Chapter 10: Sugar Rush Unite**

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, September 30th 2110"_

In Amity Park, ghosts were rampaging around the town. The Fenton RV stopped in the street, and the doors shot open with Jack and Maddie rushing out with their ghost weapons. But before they could fire, their weapons glowed green and floated out of their hands. They looked up to see Technus apprehending their weapons just as Swizzle ordered.

Watching the whole thing from the top of City Hall was Swizzle with a satisfied smile. Danny, who had went back to Fenton Works and got Dani, landed behind him.

"Swizzle, stop this! Don't you know what your doing?" Danny asked angrily.

"Of course I do. This is what I was meant to do since the day I got my powers." Swizzle replied carelessly.

"Your not making any sense." Dani said.

Rather then respond to the two, Swizzle held his arm up. His hand glowed green until he swung it down, using his powers to pull Skulker onto the sidewalk. Swizzle then pointed to Danny and Dani.

"Get rid of them." Swizzle ordered.

Skulker glared at the tyrant Unicorn Pops themed boy.

"If getting to cage up those two will be good compensation, then I'll be willing to follow your orders." Skulker said.

Dani gasped, and she and Danny quickly flew away before Skulker began to pursue them.

* * *

Meanwhile, a portal opened up in another part of town and the Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Damon, and Crepe come out. They stared in surprise at the chaos that had erupted in Amity Park.

"I can't believe it. Amity Park is even crazier then before." Jubileena said in disbelief.

"You think Swizzle is really behind all this?" Snowanna asked.

"BEWARE! I am the Box Ghost! Set free by the psychic child and allowed to strike fear into all the puny children!" the Box Ghost shouted, hovering above the group and trying to be intimidating.

Jubileena gained a dull expression.

"Yeah, I think he is." Jubileena said.

"Where's Swizzle?" Vanellope asked.

"Be warned, humans! If you choose to interfere with his domination, you will all be doomed, especially since I am his right-hand man!" the Box Ghost replied.

Torvald looked up and noticed something in the air.

"Hey, is that Danny and Dani?" Torvald asked.

The Box Ghost suddenly yelled at the top of his voice in fear.

"AAAGGGH! Don't let them find me!" the Box Ghost yelled.

He flew away at top speed. The group looked up to see Danny and Dani both flying away from Skulker as he fired various weapons at them. Dani flew backwards and fired back at the hunter with a ghost ray, but Skulker activated a shield on his wrist that deflected the attack and smirked in satisfaction. But suddenly, his shield was hit with an electrical blast and disabled. Danny and Dani looked down to see their friends down below.

"Guys, your here!" Dani shouted with a smile.

Skulker growled in frustration.

"I can't believe I'm following his orders to destroy all of you." Skulker said.

Before Skulker could launch another attack, Danny and Dani landed right next to the Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Damon, and Crepe, and the two charged up ecto-energy in their hands while Vanellope charged up pixels. Then, all three launched a combined attack at Skulker, blowing a hole in the middle of his armor and knocking him far away into Amity Park. After it was safe, Danny and Dani turned to the group.

"We're so glad you came. Swizzle's behind all of this, and he was the one who sicked Skulker on me and Dani." Danny explained.

"Relax, Danny. Swizzle didn't mean to do this, trust me. Just lead us to him and we'll explain everything on the way." Jubileena explained

Danny nodded, and he and Dani began to lead them through the ghost-ridden city and to where Swizzle was. Snowanna explained how it was the Thinner-traced water that was causing Swizzle, Candi, Adorabeezle, and Candlehead's behaviors, and how Rancis, Taffyta, Cinndon, Toxika, and Oswald were currently searching for the cure. Soon, they reached City Hall and found Swizzle chilling on top of the building. He looked down when he noticed the visitors.

"Oh, hey, guys." Swizzle greeted coolly.

He flew down to the ground and landed directly in front of Jubileena, popped the collar of his leather jacket, and held her by the waist.

"And hellooo, Jubileena. Like the new look? The new position of power?" Swizzle asked coolly.

Jubileena looked unamused and moved Swizzle away from her.

"The look, yes. The position and attitude, no." Jubileena replied.

"Well, I'm technically not in power yet. According to some sources, I would have to bring down the one currently in power, aka the mayor." Swizzle said cheerfully.

"Vanellope, you've got to snap out of it. You wouldn't be saying this if it weren't for the Thinner." Vanellope said.

"She's right, Swizzle. The hot tub you were in yesterday had Thinner-traced water that's clouding your mind." Jubileena added.

"You have to try and fight it." Dani added.

Swizzle just scoffed.

"Pssh, who cares how and why? I probably would've done this eventually. I just needed a push in the right direction. As a human with psychic powers, I deserve to be king of both the Ghost Zone and human world." Swizzle said. He then put an arm around Jubileena and asked "So, since we're married and I rule now, how about I make you my queen?".

Jubileena was disgusted with him and just aggressively shoved him away. That angered Swizzle, and he glared at her.

"Alright, have it your way." Swizzle said.

He hovered above the ground and powered green energy in both his hands. The Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Damon, Crepe, Danny, and Dani prepared to attack as well, but before anyone could make a move, a portal appeared and Candi and Adorabeezle stepped out.

"Greetings, Swizzle Malarkey." Adorabeezle greeted with a smirk.

"Adorabeezle? Candi?" Vanellope asked, surprised to see both of them there together.

From high above the group, Armand suddenly appeared, sitting in a movie theater chair with a soda in a cup holder and holding a bag of popcorn.

"Alright! Front row seats to watch Sugar Rush destroy each other." Armand said in excitement, stuffing his mouth with a handful of popcorn.

"There you guys are! Where's my portal key? It's MINE! Now give it back!" Candi yelled, still remembering that they had taken her portal key from her.

"It's not with us." Jubileena said.

"Yeah, it's with..." Citrusella started to say.

She was elbowed into silence by Jubileena. That did not slip by Candi, and she glared furiously at them.

"Well then, if you won't give me back my portal key, I'll just take all of yours!" Candi shouted.

She used the Rhythm Gem's power again. All of the portal keys flew away from the Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Damon, Crepe, Danny, and Dani, and floated over to a wagon carrying the items that Candi had gotten (including Creamy, who was still tied up) and piled up on it. She then took out black eyeliner, which she already had and hadn't generated, and put it on, matching her red eyes.

"I don't like this stuff, but it's mine and I don't care." Candi said.

Adorabeezle approached Swizzle.

"You'll have to excuse my colleague. She's more interested in material possessions then global possession." Adorabeezle said.

Swizzle rolled his eyes.

"So I noticed. Why are you runts here anyway?" Swizzle asked.

"I'm here for the exact same reason you are, Swizzle. To rule over Amity Park." Adorabeezle replied.

"Sorry, pipsqueak. But there can only be one ruler." Swizzle said.

"I know. That's why... your now going to be my servant." Adorabeezle said with a smirk, holding the remote to her Will Drainer.

She turned on the machine and prepared to fire it at Swizzle in order to turn him into her mindless slave. But without feeling threatened, Swizzle calmly fired an energy ray from his finger at the Will Drainer, causing it to spin around until it stopped at the right, unintentionally firing at Citrusella, who screamed until she turned into a mindless drone.

"Citrusella!" Jubileena cried.

Her younger sister groaned and drooled. Swizzle just smiled in satisfaction, despite that he had just wiped his sister-in-law's brain.

"Nice try, shrimp." Swizzle said.

Adorabeezle frowned in dismay. But she and the others then noticed Candlehead standing ahead with her fists clenched.

"As in, nice try attempting to run without sampling my cupcakes." Candlehead said.

Armand shook in excitement and held his cheeks.

"Oooh, now it's getting good." Armand said.

"Candlehead, what are you doing here?" Vanellope asked, surprised to see the green haired girl leave her house after making everyone in Sugar Rush eat cupcakes.

Candlehead pointed at Vanellope.

"You left my house without finishing your cupcakes. I've been tracking you down to make sure you don't leave without eating every single one I give you. And now that everyone is here, I can make you all eat them." Candlehead replied.

Adorabeezle glanced back at Candi and slyly smiled with an idea.

"Hey, Candi, isn't that something that you don't already have?" Adorabeezle asked.

Candi's eyes widened as she stared at the cupcakes that Candlehead's was carrying in her take-out belt.

"That's right." Candi replied.

She used the Rhythm Gem's power again. The take-out bags around Candlehead's belt disappeared and reappeared next to Candi.

"Your going to eat all those cupcakes?" Sticky asked in disbelief.

"No! Since they are mine now, I'm gonna crush them." Candi replied with a grin

She began stomping on the bags, squishing all the cupcakes that were inside. Candlehead reacted in horror, but her shock turned to fury and she glared at Candi with her red eyes, before suddenly pouncing at her.

"Why, you lousy little..." Candlehead started to shout.

She pushed Candi into the wagon, causing all her stuff to topple down, including Creamy. But with quick reaction, Dani flew at fast speed and caught the brunette girl before she hit the ground.

"Guys, stop this!" Vanellope shouted.

She ran towards Candi and Candlehead to break them up. With them preoccupied, Adorabeezle approached Swizzle and transformed into her snow beast form.

"Alright, no more games, Malarkey. Step down from your position of power and relinquish it to me." Adorabeezle ordered, now sounding threatening.

Not feeling intimidated in the slightest, Swizzle merely smiled.

"Let me respond to that in the following way." Swizzle said.

He snapped his fingers and activated his psychic power, which summoned Skulker, and Swizzle threw him on the ground again for kicks.

"Skulker, take out the trash. And don't lose this time." Swizzle ordered.

Skulker got up and glared in fury at him, before finally activating his blasters and aiming them at him.

"Forget it! I'm done taking orders from prey. I'll be the one ruling this human world after I dispose of you." Skulker sneered.

Swizzle simply frowned in annoyance and used telekinesis on Skulker, lifting him up in the air, before clenching his glowing fist, caused Skulker's armor to dent while the others winced and tried to look away. Once Skulker was crushed into a large metal ball, Swizzle let him drop to the ground, and while his injuries looked severe, Skulker's true form crawled out of the armor, unharmed. Once he got a look at the boy, he screamed in fear and flew away. Nougetsia nervously chuckled as she looked at Swizzle.

"You sure showed him." Nougetsia said nevously.

"Oh, I'm not done." Swizzle said with smirk.

Fright Knight landed next to him. He knelt down to Swizzle and held out something in his hand.

"I have what you asked for, Master." Fright Knight said.

"About time." Swizzle said childishly.

He snatched the item from Fright Knight before the latter flew away. He held it up, showing it was a green ring with a skull embedded in the middle.

"Swizzle, is that..." Jubileena started to ask in shock.

"You got that right, toots. The Ring of Rage. I had my new ghost servants steal it from the Ghost King's realm, since I'll be taking that title now. Since I'll be powerful in seconds, you might as well bow now."" Swizzle replied.

Suddenly, the ring vanished from Swizzle's hand and reappeared in Candi's grasp. The tan skinned girl laughed victoriously.

"It's mine now! All mine since I wished for it!" Candi shouted.

She then quickly used the Rhythm Gem's power again and disappeared. Swizzle growled in fury and clenched his fists.

"That little brat can be anywhere." Swizzle sneered.

Adorabeezle transformed back into her human form and held up a small screen.

"Actually, she's still in this world. Calculating her eventual deception, I placed a tracker on her during my offer of partnership, so I would..." Adorabeezle started to say.

Before she could finish, Swizzle shoved her to the ground and snatched the tracker from her, flying off to find Candi. Adorabeezle immediately stood up and transformed back into her snow beast form.

"Candi isn't the only one who will be passed over for brain depletion." Adorabeezle said angrily.

Once she left, Candlehead crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"I'll get that ring first, and with it, I can make everyone love my cupcakes... even the difficult ones." Candlehead said.

She then followed the other three Sugar Rushers.

"Candlehead, wait!" Vanellope shouted.

But she was already gone. She and the others then heard laughing, and looked up to see Armand still watching.

"Now that's what I call a climactic battle." Armand said.

Jubileena crossed her arms.

"Your enjoying this, aren't you?" Jubileena asked.

"You got that right, sweetheart. My money's on the boy." Armand replied.

"I'm going after them." Vanellope said with determination.

"But what are you going to do?" Snowanna asked.

"I'm the only one that can keep them from killing each other. You and the others stay here and watch over Citrusella and Creamy. It's time for the pure-hearted one to spread some goodness to her friends." Vanellope replied.

Creamy narrowed her eyes at her sister-in-law.

"You sure it's enough?" Creamy asked.

* * *

 _"Location: Toontown, The World Of Disney, September 30th 2110"_

Meanwhile, Taffyta looked at the map, and Toxika lugged Cinndon as they headed through a forest, trying to find the Toontown hot tub.

"According to this map, the hot tub should be somewhere around here." Taffyta said.

"Yes, it shouldn't be that much farther away." Oswald said.

Rancis ran ahead and peeked past some bushes.

"Over here!" Rancis called out.

Taffyta brushed a large leaf aside and gasped in shock by what she saw, followed by the rest of the group. Right by a mountain was a large majestic hot tub with fountains that vaguely resembled Mickey and his classic friends spitting water out of their mouths.

"I can't believe we found it." Taffyta said in joy. She then leaned down towards the hot bubbling water and asked "Is this stuff really supposed to cure what the other hot tub did?".

"Only one way to find out." Toxika replied.

She tossed Cinndon into the hot tub. The group watch in anticipation when the Cinnamon themed boy didn't immediately come back up, but with a splash, Cinndon surfaced and relaxed in the hot tub.

"Now this is more like it." Cinndon said with a smile, his eyes no longer red.

"Cinndon, how do you feel?" Oswald asked.

"I don't know what happened, but it almost makes me forget all that weird stuff I was saying before." Cinndon replied.

"Yes! This liquid really works. Now we can cure the others." Toxika said excitedly.

"But how are we going to get them all the way out here?" Taffyta asked.

"I think I have the solution." Cinndon replied with a confident smile.


	11. Let It Rain, Part 1

**Chapter 11: Let It Rain, Part 1**

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, September 30th 2110"_

Back in Amity Park, Candi had escaped to the last place Swizzle would think to look for her: behind Casper High. The girl took out the Ring of Rage and stared at it.

"Neat! I have this weird thing and it's all mine." Candi said. She then tossed the ring away and said "Anyway, I'm going to make it so that all worlds are mine, and I won't have to share them with anyone.".

"Your wish will soon be granted, Candi." a voice said. Adorabeezle approached her with a cunning smile and said "But it will be me that will take the worlds without sharing. I have you to thank for taking that ring away from Swizzle before he could do any damage.".

"Forget it! Everything is MINE!" Candi shouted.

Suddenly, a green glow formed around Candi's body and held her in the air, along with Adorabeezle being hoisted by the same glow. They looked down to see Swizzle holding the two girls with telekinesis. The boy smirked as he looked at his two captives.

"Guess your tracker works after all, Adorabeezle." Swizzle said.

Adorabeezle managed to remain calm.

"What are you going to do after this, Swizzle? Allow all the ghosts of your world the freedom to overrun everywhere else? Science and intelligence is the proper way to dictate, and you are making a huge mistake!" Adorabeezle asked.

"You had me and you lost me." Swizzle replied.

He slowly began closing his fists, slowly beginning to crush Candi and Adorabeezle's bodies. The two girls grunted in pain as he closed his fists tighter, but before he could kill them, a blast of pixels fired at Swizzle, making him lose focus and drop Candi and Adorabeezle on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Stopping my friends from killing each other. None of you guys want to do this. Not you, not Swizzle, not Candi, and not..." Vanellope started to reply. She froze when she realized that Candlehead wasn't there and asked "Where's Candlehead?".

Candlehead suddenly jumped in and tackled Candi to the ground, still furious at the cupcakes she had ruined. She pinned the tan skinned girl to the ground, holding a squished cupcake above her head.

"Alright, Candi, since you stepped on my precious cupcakes, you are going to eat it and you are going to enjoy it!" Candlehead sneered.

Candi pushed Candlehead off of her.

"That's so gross! I could just generate any cupcake I want. In fact..." Candi started to say.

She used the Rhythm Gem's power again. A bunch of cupcakes appeared in Candi's arms.

"Those are fake! Fake, I tell you!" Candlehead shrieked.

Swizzle approached Adorabeezle.

"Give my ring back, Adorabeezle." Swizzle ordered.

"Sorry, Swizzle, but I don't have it. And I don't even need it with an IQ as high as mine." Adorabeezle said.

In response, Swizzle shoved Adorabeezle.

"The ones that you'll be ruling will be asleep by the time you take over." Swizzle said.

Adorabeezle shoved Swizzle back.

"And what about the ones you'll be ruling? Will they just be vessels for your ghost servants?" Adorabeezle asked angrily.

"Obviously! Two for the price of one." Swizzle replied.

"STOP IT! Listen to yourselves! This isn't the way you guys would act! You may look like them, but you stink at teamwork. If you had worked together, you all would've taken over your worlds already! But not me because I'm still pure-hearted!" Vanellope shouted, finally silencing them.

As the four corrupted Sugar Rushers stared at her, Adorabeezle was the first to speak up.

"So, whoever eliminates Vanellope gets to rule Sugar Rush?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Sure. I mean, we outnumber her." Swizzle replied with a bored shrug.

Vanellope paled in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jubileena was sitting on the steps of City Hall with Citrusella, who was still brain drained. The blue haired girl moaned with a dull expression while Jubileena stared at her.

"You know, strangely, I prefer you this way." Jubileena said.

Suddenly, Taffyta, Rancis, Cinndon, Toxika, and Oswald appeared from a poof of purple smoke, pulling a wagon full of water from the Toontown hot tub.

"We got it. This is the stuff that'll cure the others." Taffyta said.

Toxika looked around, but she didn't see Candi, Adorabeezle, Candlehead, and Swizzle anywhere.

"Where are they anyway?" Toxika asked.

"Their trying to kill each other for world domination or something. Vanellope went off to stop them." Jubileena replied.

"Then let's have them take a dip in this stuff. It fixed me, so it'll work for them." Cinndon said.

"Just one problem. I doubt they'll willingly take a magic bath." Jubileena said.

Toxika cracked her knuckles.

"Don't worry, guys. I've got a plan on how to take care of Candlehead." Toxika said.

* * *

Candlehead was walking around the football field of the school, carrying a large take-out bag with cupcakes.

"I hope Adorabeezle, Swizzle, and Candi haven't killed Vanellope yet. She still needs to eat all these cupcakes, and eat more of them, and then eat more of them until she's begging for more." Candlehead whispered.

Toxika suddenly flew through the air and landed her foot right on top of Candlehead, kicking her down to the ground. As the smaller green haired girl lied on the ground under Toxika's foot, Candlehead lifted her head up to see the bag of cupcakes on the ground in front of her.

"My cupcakes! Your eating those!" Candlehead shouted, reaching out for the bag.

Toxika had a couple of vines pull the bag aside.

"This is ending now, Candlehead. We're getting you back to your normal self." Toxika said.

Angered that Toxika had kicked away the cupcakes that she was going to force someone to eat, Candlehead ignited her body in pink-and-green fire, forcing Toxika to lift her foot off in pain. She fell backwards on the grass, and Candlehead dissipated the fire and ripped the bag of cupcakes from the vines.

"Normal schmormal. Whatever your talking about, I'm gonna use it to make everyone in all the worlds enjoy my cupcakes, starting with you!" Candlehead snapped.

She jumped at Toxika with a cupcake in her hand. However, the older girl rolled out of the way and sent sharp leaves flying towards Candlehead, slicing her skin and sending her falling back. Oswald then flew towards Candlehead with the help of his rotating ears and tackled her across the grass. Toxika joined in by dogpiling on them, and the two each held Candlehead by her arms as she struggled to get loose.

"We got them!" Toxika called out.

"Now's your chance!" Oswald called out.

Cinndon appeared and approached them, carrying a large water gun in his hands.

"Close your eyes, Candlehead." Cinndon said.

He fired a squirt of water directly at Candlehead, getting her completely soaked. Toxika and Oswald released Candlehead, letting her fall to the ground. Taffyta and Rancis carefully approached Candlehead and stared at her lying unconscious in the grass.

"Candlehead? Are you okay?" Taffyta asked in concern.

Candlehead opened her eyes, which had returned to their normal green color, and rubbed her head.

"Ugh... what happened?" Candlehead asked.

"That hot tub you and the rest of us went in yesterday had Thinner-traced water inside that turned you, Candi, Swizzle, and Adorabeezle evil." Toxika replied.

Candlehead sprung up, holding her face.

"Evil? No wonder I've been mean all day. It was like the only thing on my mind was cupcakes, the only thing I cared about was cupcakes, and the only thing I could think about was cupcakes. I turned such a wonderful thing into a weapon of abuse." Candlehead said in shock.

Taffyta put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Candlehead. It wasn't your fault. You were corrupted by that Thinner water. It took your love of cupcakes and twisted it into ways unimaginable." Taffyta said.

Candlehead began to feel better, but then remembered what Toxika had told her before.

"So, the rest of the guys are really evil too?" Candlehead asked.

"That's right. Now the question is how we're going to get the rest of them wet with the cure." Rancis said.

"Easy. The same way we cured Candlehead. Just use their anti-selves to our advantage." Oswald said with a confident smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Candi was outside in the lunch area sitting on a table, surrounded by many items that she had generated. She had lost focus on trying to kill Vanellope and was more interested in just getting whatever she wanted. She rapidly generated items such as a pinball machine, a barbecue, a private wrestling match, and a caramel soda fountain. Suddenly, Lancer appeared and noticed everything, before walking over to his younger friend.

"Excuse me, Candi, but you don't go to this school." Lancer said.

Candi rolled her eyes and used the Rhythm Gem's power again. A pack of four wolves appeared and snarled viciously at Lancer.

"White Fang!" Lancer shouted in terror.

He ran away while screaming as the wolves chased him down.

"Hey, Candi!" a voice called out.

Candi turned to see Taffyta holding out her portal key.

"See something you want?" Taffyta asked.

"My portal key! Hand it over!" Candi replied angrily.

Taffyta held it up.

"You want it? Come and get it!" Taffyta said teasingly.

She ran off with the portal key. Candi growled and wasted no time in chasing after the blonde haired girl. After a few moments, she stopped and looked around, thinking she lost track of Taffyta, but then noticed her rounding a corner. She chased after her again and rushed around the corner of the school. But without warning, Candi tripped over an inflatable pool and fell face-first into the water. Taffyta stood on the other side, staring at Candi lying in the water.

"Yes, it worked." Taffyta said.

Candi finally sat up and coughed out some water as she tried to breathe in some air, before opening her eyes, which had returned to their normal green color.

"Candi! Your back to normal!" Taffyta said in relief.

Candi held her head.

"Yeah. I don't feel like I want anything anymore." Candi said.

"Of course you don't. That hot tub we went in yesterday had Thinner-traced water that turned you, Adorabeezle, Swizzle, and Candlehead evil. We just cured you." Taffyta explained.

Candi stood up from the pool, bowing her head in remorse.

"Taffyta... I-I'm so sorry about how I treated you and the others. I... I couldn't control myself." Candi said.

Taffyta gently tilted her head up.

"We know it wasn't your fault, Candi. That Thinner water just took your selfishness and turned it up to eleven. The others feel that way too." Taffyta said.

Candi smiled, happy that their friends forgave her for her unnatural behavior.

"Anyway, we still have two more Sugar Rushers to bring back to normal." Taffyta said.

"Oh, that's right. Adorabeezle and Swizzle. How bad can they be together?" Candi asked.


	12. Let It Rain, Part 2

**Chapter 12: Let It Rain, Part 2**

Inside Casper High, Vanellope ran through the halls with Swizzle running after her, firing multiple energy beams at the girl. She avoided the shots by ducking behind a trash can, a locker door, and a water fountain, all of which Swizzle blew up. Vanellope finally managed to lose the boy by rounding a corner and hiding under a stairwell. Swizzle floated past the stairs.

"You can run, Vanellope, but you can't hide!" Swizzle shouted.

Once she felt it was safe, Vanellope quickly ran further up the stairs.

"I can do both." Vanellope whispered.

* * *

Vanellope ran all the way up the roof and stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"No time to rest now, Vanellope." a voice said.

Vanellope turned around to see Adorabeezle standing behind her. From above, Armand was still watching the entertainment as he swung a half-eaten corndog around.

"Adorabeezle! How... how did you know I'd be up here?" Vanellope asked, backing away.

"It isn't obvious. Your trying to hide from Swizzle. What better place to hide than here on the roof where he wouldn't think you'd hide? And here I am waiting for you, so I can eliminate you first." Adorabeezle replied calmly.

Vanellope was prepared to defend herself, but she tried once more to reason with the mad genius.

"Adorabeezle, listen to me. You wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for that Thinner hot tub we sat in." Vanellope said.

Adorabeezle chuckled.

"You think I don't know my new domineering characterization is the cause of Thinner? I know my intelligence is increasing due to that erasing substance, but I prefer it this way because my intellect rightfully deserves uphold it's position above everyone." Adorabeezle said.

"BOOOO! Less yapping and more fighting!" Armand shouted as he watched from the air.

Before Adorabeezle could strike Vanellope, or Armand for his unnecessary commentary, Swizzle suddenly phased up from below the ground, stood behind Vanellope, and used his psychic power to freeze her in place.

"The only one that deserves any position above everyone is me. The one with the army and the powers, but mostly the powers." Swizzle said.

"Swizzle, no! Don't hurt her or me!" Vanellope shouted.

But Adorabeezle and Swizzle ignored her and approached each other. Armand just got excited and bit his lower lip in anticipation for any fighting.

"There's more to conquering worlds then brawn alone, Swizzle." Adorabeezle said as she and Swizzle glared at each other.

"Like what? Using numbers and watching your opponent's every move? Boring. I could kill Vanellope right now and I'd get Sugar Rush and the rest of the arcade like we agreed." Swizzle said in an uncaring voice.

Adorabeezle didn't feel threatened and just crossed her arms.

"I anticipated your feelings, Swizzle, and I'm sure you anticipated mine." Adorabeezle said.

"Did I need to be a genius to know that?" Swizzle asked.

He threw a glowing punch towards Adorabeezle, but the dark blue haired girl ducked, transformed into her snow beast form, and slashed at Swizzle with her claws. Swizzle screamed and backed away, clutching at his scratch. He glared at Adorabeezle, who smiled smugly, before grabbing him and throwing him off the roof.

"Swizzle! NO!" Vanellope cried, holding out her hand.

Armand smiled in satisfaction.

"Well, that was joyfully unexpected." Armand said.

* * *

While Vanellope had assumed the worst, Swizzle had actually landed in a cart full of towels that were often used by the school jocks and was unharmed. He climbed out and clenched his fists in anger.

"That little runt may have won this time, but I haven't lost the war." Swizzle sneered.

"Swizzle!" a voice shouted.

Swizzle looked up and was surprised to see Jubileena standing up ahead with a romantic smile.

"What are you going to do? Try and talk me out of killing my teammates and taking over?" Swizzle asked, suspicious that she and the others would try and stop him.

Jubileena got close to him.

Are you kidding? I'm gonna join you. You were right. Being in the arms of someone who will be ruling all the worlds is too good to pass up." Jubileena replied excitedly. She looked at him with a mischievous smile, caressed his cheek, and said "Not to mention being his queen.".

Swizzle smiled.

"Glad you see it my way. How about a kiss to seal the deal?" Swizzle asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Jubileena replied.

Swizzle closed his eyes and leaned towards Jubileena with his lips puckered. But without warning, the redhead girl popped a water balloon on his face. Jubileena smiled slyly.

"One way to cure a teenage boy of his power trip. Appeal to his hormones." Jubileena said.

Swizzle opened his eyes, which were now brown again, confused as to why his face was wet.

"That must've been some kiss." Swizzle said.

Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Candi, Cinndon, Toxika, and Osawald approached and noticed Swizzle back to normal.

"Awesome! You did it!" Taffyta said.

"Jubileena, what's going on? Did I seriously just release all the ghosts from the Ghost Zone and try to take over Amity Park?" Swizzle asked.

"You, Adorabeezle, Candi, and Candlehead had your minds scrambled by the Wasteland hot tub." Toxika replied.

Swizzle scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Wow. This is going to hurt my reputation as a racer and superhero. I can't believe I tried to..." Swizzle started to say in disbelief.

"It's okay, Swizzle. It wasn't your fault. On the plus side, I still like the jacket." Jubileena said.

She kissed him on the cheek. Swizzle looked at the leather jacket he wore during his power trip.

"Don't get too used to it." Swizzle said, returning her kiss.

* * *

Back on the school roof, Vanellope, free from Swizzle's psychic power and able to move again, faced Adorabeezle.

"I'll beat you, Adorabeezle. As the pure-hearted one, I'll get you cured before you hurt anyone else." Vanellope said.

"Pure-hearted? You really think your immunity to the corruption has to do with you being virtuous? The only thing special here is how you managed to last this long against me." Adorabeezle growled.

She then charged at Vanellope, grabbed her before she could react, and threw her off the roof like she did to Swizzle earlier. Armand cheered as he watched the whole thing.

"Good show! I always believed in you, Adorabeezle!" Armand said.

Vanellope screamed as she fell towards the ground, until something caught her. She opened her eyes to see Swizzle holding her as they flew through the air.

"Swizzle, your okay! Your good again, right?" Vanellope asked with a smile.

Swizzle smiled.

"Would I be saving you if I wasn't?" Swizzle asked.

Armand gasped in shock when he saw that the two of them were alive and not evil.

"What? But how can this be?" Armand asked.

Adorabeezle looked up to see her attempts at eliminating both Vanellope and Swizzle failed, but then turned to see Candlehead peeking out from the door to the roof.

"What do you want, Candlehead?" Adorabeezle asked.

"W-Well, I wanted to help you out. With taking over the world and stuff." Candlehead replied nervously.

"And why might that be?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Our friends may have cured my desire to force my cupcakes into your stomach, but they haven't cured my desire to conquer this world. So since you are still the most evil of us all, I wanna help. I mean, all of us against one of you, even I know that we don't stand a chance." Candlehead replied.

Armand began watching again in interest.

"Ooh, now this is unexpected." Armand said.

Adorabeezle smiled.

"You are correct, Candlehead. Perhaps you can be of use to me somehow." Adorabeezle said.

Candlehead smiled in joy.

"Oh, Adorabeezle, I knew you wouldn't let me down! I'm so happy I could hug you!" Candlehead said.

She ran towards Adorabeezle with her arms spread apart. But before she could even get close enough, Adorabeezle suddenly grabbed Candlehead and threw her across the roof, causing a bunch of water balloons hidden in her outfit to spill out and splatter on the ground. Nougetsia opened the door to the roof and rushed out to help Candlehead stand up.

"Candlehead!" Nougetsia shouted in concern.

Luckily, Candlehead wasn't even scratched. Just then, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, Danny, and Dani came through the door and were joined by Vanellope and Swizzle, who landed right next to them. Adorabeezle smiled in satisfaction.

"Nice try, guys. But I figured out your plan to have Candlehead pledge her allegiance to me and then slip me the cure with one of her affectionate hugs." Adorabeezle said.

"Adorabeezle, we outnumber you. So if we have to, we'll fight if it means getting you back to normal." Danny said.

Adorabeezle didn't seem intimidated.

"You may outnumber me, but I'm still smarter then all of you. I was fully aware that Taffyta and her group had found the hot tub that contained the cure, that you would all succeed in defeating Candi, Swizzle, and Candlehead, and your futile attempt at trying to cure me. But as I said before, I'm not interested in your cure." Adorabeezle said.

Armand appeared next to Adorabeezle and put his arm around her.

"That's right, fools. She isn't interested in being a part of your goody-goody Sugar Rush team anymore." Armand said.

Adorabeezle moved the boy away from her in annoyance.

"That boy is correct. I won't be joining you because I will be conquering all the worlds without any assistance and your attempts to stop me will be ineffectual since I know all your moves." Adorabeezle said.

But without warning, Adorabeezle was suddenly drenched in water that poured down from above. Oswald was floating right above her thanks to his rotating ears, holding the empty wagon that held the water he dumped on top of her.

"Bet you didn't see that coming." Oswald said with a sly smile.

Adorabeezle blew a soaked tuft of hair from her face.

"No, I didn't." Adorabeezle said.

Fearing the worst, Armand grabbed Adorabeezle's shoulders and shook her.

"Your still evil, right? Don't you want to destroy Sugar Rush?" Armand asked.

Adorabeezle's blue eyes held a confused look.

"Uhhh... not anymore." Adorabeezle replied.

Armand was then blown away from Adorabeezle with a cheery bomb from Jubileena. Oswald landed right next to Adorabeezle and held her right hand.

"How are you feeling?" Oswald asked.

Adorabeezle sighed heavily.

"Remorseful. I just thought that since I was genius, I deserved universal conquest and everybody's respect. It was like I became obsessed with it." Adorabeezle replied.

"We all know how you feel, Adorabeezle. You aren't the only one that became a jerk." Swizzle said.

"Yeah. It was like that water took our worst qualities and twisted it into something horrible." Candlehead said.

"Like your other selves." Vanellope said.

"And what's wrong with that? You tools were so much more interesting while you were trying to kill each other. It's just a shame that the glitch had to ruin all the fun." Armand said in an offended voice, getting the group's attention.

"Armand, you tricked us into swimming in that hot tub while it was still being worked on for those bugs!" Candi yelled angrily.

"And you nearly made us destroy everything we care about!" Swizzle yelled.

"Are you aware of the disastrous consequences that we could've brought to all the worlds?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Well, duh. Why do you think I did it? Oh, it was fun while it lasted, but I suppose I'll just have to think of something else to get rid of you Sugar Rushers." Armand replied.

He then disappeared.

"Should we go after him?" Dani asked.

Before anyone could decide if they wanted to do so, Jubileena spoke up.

"Uh, guys? I know you just got cured of your evil selves, but we should probably do something about the mess you made." Jubileena said.

They all looked down from the school to see the army of ghosts Swizzle released still terrorizing Amity Park.

"Hey, guys!" a voice shouted.

They turned to see Creamy standing next to the brain dead Citrusella.

"How much longer do I have watch the zombie blueberry girl?" Creamy asked.

"Don't worry. I never intended to use it, but I did program a reverse switch on the Winterpopic Will Drainer." Adorabeezle replied.

"And I guess I have a long evening of ghost hunting ahead of me." Swizzle said with a sheepish grin.

Candi took out the Rhythm Gem and looked down at it.

"I suppose Rhythm still has enough power to turn everything back to normal." Candi said.

Candlehead pounded her fist into her hands.

"And I have some stray cupcakes to rescue so they can be given willingly." Candlehead said.


	13. Epilogue

**Chapter 13: Epilogue**

After being cured from the Thinner-traced water, Candi, Adorabeezle, Candlehead, and Swizzle went straight to work at fixing all the damaged they did when they were corrupted.

It took all afternoon, but Swizzle managed to capture all the ghosts he released and sent them back into the Ghost Zone, with some help from the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani, and Valerie. It was even easier, since most of the ghosts assumed that Swizzle was still the tyrannical dictator he had been earlier. He later returned the Ring of Rage to the Ghost King's realm, and Danny managed to explain to his parents that he had to stop said Ghost King from taking over the town so they wouldn't know that Swizzle had caused everything.

Adorabeezle used the reverse switch on the Winterpopic Will-Drainer to return everyone in the arcade back to normal, including Citrusella. While Creamy forgave Adorabeezle for her behavior since it wasn't by her own doing, she did admit that she liked her "bad self" a little bit.

Candi had no trouble getting rid of all the stuff that was crowding her castle and the surrounding area in Richmond. She got Gloyd, Crumbelina, and Timothy out of the snow globe, and they forgave her. She then gave her servants some well-deserved rest after putting up with her the whole day.

Candlehead let all the candy citizens free and stopped making them all eat cupcakes. And to make up for everything, she opened up a bakery where people could come willingly to get her products.

* * *

 _"Location: Toontown, The World Of Disney, October 1st 2110"_

The next day, after getting all the worlds cleaned up, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe decided to put on their swimsuits and take a break in the hot tub hidden away in Toontown. Jubileena was sitting next to Swizzle, who held an arm around her.

"I still can't believe you all turned evil." Jubileena said.

"Yeah, it was scary. It was like whatever popped into my head, I just did it." Candlehead said.

"Though I guess it's a good thing you all hated each other." Toxika said.

Swizzle was confused.

"Why is that?" Swizzle asked.

"If you guys had teamed up to take over all the worlds, I don't think any of us would have been able to stop you." Toxika replied.

"But you did. And we're grateful for that." Adorabeezle said.

"Yeah. If it hadn't been for you guys, we would still be evil." Candi said.

Toxika blushed a bit.

"We never would've succeeded if it hadn't been for Vanellope." Toxika said.

She pointed to Vanellope, who was sitting next to Rancis in the corner of the hot tub.

"Yeah. You risked everything to help us go back to being ourselves." Candi said with a smile.

"If you ask me, only someone with a pure-heart could've done that." Adorabeezle said.

"And believe me, I know pure-hearted when I see it." Candlehead said.

Cinndon laid back in the hot tub.

"Our help certainly payed off. And now, we got to relax in this sweet hot tub." Cinndon said.


	14. Secret Ending: Reunion

**Chapter 14: Secret Ending: Reunion**

 _"Location: Fantasyland, The World Of Disney, October 7th 2037"_

In the past, Peter was in Fantasyland, while he had left Kimi, Abigail, and George back in Richmond. Earlier, TheDisneyFan365 had told him about a woman named Avina, who was a recently arisen threat to the multiverse, on a scale much like the Nightmare King had been. She was from the I'm Reader-anon Universe, and was trying to find people to use in an army to take over the multiverse. He then sent him to investigate her plans, and he started looking through different worlds for her or any indication of any plans she had. So far, he hadn't had any luck, except for briefly encountering the same figure that had blown up the restaurant shortly before the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe had gone to help Danielle recover and finding out she was one of Avina's servants, and was currently at the King's Castle in Fantasyland, which was his third world he had visited. He was on top of the stairwell in the entrance hall when he looked down and noticed Kimi facing the castle door.

"Kimi!" Peter called out.

Kimi turned around and looked up to see her husband.

"Peter!" Kimi called out.

He came down the stairs and headed towards Kimi, in order to see why she was even in the castle.

"Peter... George ran away from home." Kimi said.

Peter froze.

"What?" Peter asked.

"I think he left to go find you. Do you have any idea why?" Kimi asked.

"No." Peter replied. He then thought of something and said "Actually... just before I left, he tried to tell me something. I should have listened to what he had to say.".

"Oh." Kimi said.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"So... did you manage to locate Avina yet?" Kimi asked.

Peter shook his head.

"No, but it seems like she's predominantly looking for OCs, as well as regular characters." Peter replied.

"OCs?" Kimi asked in confusion.

Peter started walking away from her and headed towards the castle door.

"Original characters, which are characters that different authors like TheDisneyFan365 make. And all I can tell you is that her search hasn't taken her here." Peter replied.

Kimi nodded.

"Alright. I'll stay here and see if I can help by finding more clues. Abigail's still at the castle in Richmond, by the way." Kimi said.

"Okay. Charming is in the ballroom. He might possibly have some answers." Peter said.

"Thanks." Kimi said.

She left to go find Charming. Meanwhile, Peter continued walking away, and as he did, he started thinking.

 _"That girl in the dark blue cloak... who is she? Does she have anything to do with Avina? Maybe I should go speak with TheDisneyFan365 about her once I'm done searching."_ Peter thought.

He formed a portal with his portal key and disappeared into it.


End file.
